God of War - Justice
by FelgrandDragon
Summary: When Kratos swore vengeance upon Zeus for all the wrongs he had committed, his bloody path of vengeance sliced its way through the remaining Olympians. He swore not the spare any god that would try to stop him… but only one goddess did try to reason with the mad demigod.


Hi everyone, sorry I've been away so long. I did this little one-shot while reading about the goddess Themis, the greek goddess of justice and law. It just hit me in a moment that Kratos never faced this goddess even after facing the furies and fates. Gave me an idea to say: how would Themis react to Kratos' vengeance as he is justified in to quest, but basically killing everything in his path. Thought it might make a fun idea as to how Kratos survived stabbing himself and making it out alive. Hope you all enjoy.

New update: I was going over some of the old Greek myths and turns out I had some of Themis' details wrong. The big two being that she did marry Zeus briefly before Hera and that they had three daughters: the fates. The other fact being that she was a Titan, so much older than Zeus, as the Titan of natural law. Considering this I decided to expand a little more to this story, adding a valid reason for her to side with Kratos.

* * *

God of War – Justice

Location – Upper Levels of Olympus

Time – The End of Olympus

Situation – no turning back now…

Kratos surveyed the sight before him, a dark cavern that would lead to the open space around the Chain of the World and back to the labyrinth. His last attempt to find out how to reach Pandora's Box had left him . . . irritated. Helios had been pathetic, first denying, then lying about the flame. So, he ripped his head off. Pulling out the now screaming head Kratos could see the thin walkway clearly by the light glowing from Helios' eyes. If he had been feeling like it he would have smiled, this god had been useful after all.

He descended into the dark, ignoring the screams of panic as humanity saw the sun disappear. _With each death you commit the world falls deeper into chaos._ A strong voice echoed in Kratos' mind, his only outward indication that he had heard was a deeper frown. "I grow tired of your constant criticism Athena. I will not stop until Zeus is dead, just as you want." He yelled out into the dark, his usual bark of anger that all who knew him had heard for the last twelve years.

 _And yet with each step you take more of the world burns. With Helios' death the sun has been lost. Without Poseidon or Hades, the kingdoms of the oceans and the dead have lost all order._ Kratos paused, the voice was definitely feminine, but listening more he realized this was someone else. He raised his 'lantern' higher as he followed the path into the mountain.

 _Even the deaths of Ares and Athena has created unbalances in the order of things: wars run out of control, logic has been abandoned. And with Persephone dead the knowledge of paradise is lost denying even peace for the dead._ A fork in the passage appeared out of the gloom. Kratos notice the voice in his head was growing stronger. Turning to the left he sensed to source of the voice and followed it.

 _I know why you have been following this path Kratos, the Ghost of Sparda. Your very birth was the foretelling of the end of Olympus. You have learned this truth of why your family has suffered, why the Titans wanted your power, and why you will not stop._ Kratos could feel his anger rising, remembering everything. His mother isolated to keep the truth, Ares using him to take over Olympus, Thanatos torturing his brother his entire life for what he 'might' do, the death of his –

"Enough hiding in the shadows! A true warrior doesn't hide!" he yelled as he pulled out the crooked Blade of Exile in his free hand. Turning Helios' head around to find this woman who would dare judge him. _But I am not a warrior Kratos._ The voice continued, drawing his sight to a pair of rusted doors at the end of the tunnel. Human size and adorn with symbols of Olympus, the weathering of time had worn any text away or indication of what may lie beyond. For the first time since as far back as Kratos was willing to remember he felt himself grow curious. When was the last time he had been interested in anything beyond fighting or vengeance?

 _I am that which the world has lost. . ._ Taking both handles Kratos pulled the doors open with a massive creak that sounded like a dying autonoma. Inside was a small chamber, spartan in design and taste with nothing of note except for the cold fire pit in the center and the young woman sitting by the far wall. _I am truth all honest men must believe in, justice, and the natural law. I am Themis, the Goddess of Order._

She was of average height, unlike most Olympians who seem to be always taller than anyone else in the room. Her well endowed figure was wrapped in a vivid blue, yet simple revealing tunic that flowed down past her legs. Long raven black hair was tightly bound in a braid as thick as his biceps. The interested feature about her was the thick bandage wrapped around her eyes, as if she had suffered an accident that had taken her sight. Kratos slowly lowered his sword, sensing no threat but not trusting the feeling, confident in the fact that the only other object in the room was a set of scales held in one hand.

"Why do you persist in bothering me woman, I am not interested in your claims of justice." Said Kratos. "And yet here you are in my humble chamber of truth." Themis replied calmly, completed unbothered by the bloodied godslayer before her.

"What do you want goddess." Kratos raised his sword again. "I wanted to know what it is that you seek Lord Kratos. All that speak of you say it is vengeance, but I feel that is not completely true."

Kratos strode forward till the tip of his blade was on her throat. "Why do you care? Do you also seek to stop me from reaching Zeus?" his question sound more of a demand to be the ok to strike.

"It was Zeus himself that left me here, abandoned among that which he no longer cares for." Her voice remined calm and level, without arrogance or vanity or even disdain that every Olympian (yes, that includes Athena and her over-certainty of her being right). The spark of curiosity flicked again inside of him. By doing nothing he left her free to continue her story.

"I have always been part of Olympus, yet separate much like the Furies. I was one of the Titans, daughter of Gaia and sister to Kronos. We both played roles in upholding the natural order of the world, first for the Titans, then the Olympians. Zeus did not fear the furies as betrayal of oaths was something even _he_ would not do. However, he did fear me."

"I was unbiased and indifferent to the interests of Olympus. My purpose is to follow and obey the laws of right and wrong, regardless of who they are. Zeus may not have started as a tyrant, but time quickly convinced himself of his absolute might. This may surprise you, but I was once his wife." A small smile appeared briefly on her face. "Our union was short, I had hoped I could improve his outlook, but with the birth of our children, the Fates, he grew to fear me even more. He broke our relationship off and spirited me away, far from his sight so to not remember his doubt."

"When the Oracle foretold that all he had created and controlled would end at the hands of the 'marked warrior' the fear he had carried for so long slowly began to drive him mad. His desire to not be usurped led him to imprison of your brother in Hades, believing that he could prevent his end as he had with Metis and myself. It was the same goal that convinced Ares to claim this warrior to conquer Olympus for himself and brought the Furies into his conspiracy for the power they would wield." Themis paused and brought a hand up to her covered eyes. "When I returned to inform Zeus that his actions were unjust and would help bring about the very event he feared, he lashed out at me and destroyed my eyes. He declared that if I did not support his rule I was no long allowed to remain. So, he had me brought down to the lower lands of the mountain and stashed away here." She gave a soft humorless laugh. "He said that 'justice is blind, so should you be too for questioning it.'"

"What is your point Themis?" asked Kratos, now granting her the title of god with her name. "I Wish to bring justice back to the world. I know this chaos is necessary to bring change, but if any good is to come of it I must know of the one who creates it." She reached out to Kratos' face, where he almost jumped back, yet felt no danger. Her hand felt smooth and cool, strange such hands held control over order. The power emanating from her proved otherwise. He could feel her seeing through him all that he had seen and done through his whole life. _I see the drive for vengeance within you. It burns like a fire, hot and fierce. But now, there is something else that drives you. Something that you truly desire beyond the death of Zeus. . ._ A faint gasp escaped her lips and instantly Kratos ripped her hand away. Ready for an attack, rage at what she may have seen, both blades at the ready. But nothing happened.

Instead the goddess of truth simply sat and wept, tears amazingly wetting her bandages. It took a moment, but she lifted her head and surprising him, smiled. "You did find it, after all these centuries, you wield the greatest power of all: hope." She spoke the word with as a whisper, almost afraid to openly say it. Kratos felt the rush within as blue fire glowed behind his eyes and lit his hands. The image only lasted a moment, but the light shown brighter than Helios' head. Then it was gone. The darkness returned as Themis collected herself.

"You are the one to bring about the corrupt end of this world, but there is one thing you must do. You must let go of your hatred, it is repressing the power."

"I will not give up my vengeance! Zeus will die!" Kratos raised both swords high ready to strike even as she raised a hand. "This is the power you used to kill Ares, hidden ever since because of the shame and horror of what you have done. Until you face your past, accept it, and at long last embrace it, the ability to hope for tomorrow you will never kill Zeus."

"AAARGGGGHHHH!" Kratos struck with both blades burning. As they made contact a flash of light blinded him and when it cleared only he remained in an empty room, nothing but a hole at a dead end. _It is the ability to feel hope for the future and belief that it can be reached that will end the rule of the gods, for what purpose is their for gods when men can make their own future._ A voice whispered in his ear as it waded away. He felt he should know that voice, like he had been talking to someone. Shaking his head, Kratos pulled himself out of his confusion. _The voice is gone and their nothing here. I have more important things to do._ Pulling out Helios' head he headed back the way he came, forgetting the stranger that he had just met.

* * *

Location - Pinnacle of Olympus

Time - The End

Blood gushed from the massive wound in Kratos' chest, the last sparks of blue light floating away as the weight of the Blade of Olympus pulled his body forward. He could here Athena rage and scream like a spoiled child about how the power of hope belonged to her. He felt a smile crack at the edge of his lips remembering the last few moments.

 _Electricity sparked and gushed through the air as the power of lightning and the final pillar of Olympus blasted out into the sky. The chains of Olympus that had be fused to his arms for almost two decades broke and fell from him and in that moment Kratos knew._

 _Zeus was dead._

 _He did not know what to feel, his rage sated at last and the pain of his failures confronted a put to rest, he was unsure what was next._

 _"_ _You have done it Spartan." The either ghost of Athena floated behind him. "With Zeus dead and the world cleansed in chaos, mankind is ready hear my message."_

 _"_ _Look around you Athena, world lies in ruins, who is left to hear your message?" Kratos replied feeling the last spark of hatred rekindle at Athena's obvious use of him to acquire something; typical Olympian._

 _"_ _You are free to leave, but before you do I insist that you return the power you took from the box."_

 _"_ _Box was empty," was all Kratos said, but in that moment, like a puzzle piece falling into place, he remembered his brief meeting with Themis:_ you wield the greatest power of all: hope. _He could not recall why he remembered now, but something about how Athena continued talk, reasoning how that the box was empty, made him understand what she was up to. 'What need is there for gods when men can make their own future?' she had said. Athena want to control this power to control what was left over and rule what came next._

 _"_ _I have no hope" he replied to her questioning trying to sound a stubborn as usual._

 _"_ _I can see it in your eyes. You used my power to kill Zeus." So much for hiding it._

 _Calmly he looked around to ruined remains of Olympus' Summit. He noted that the Blade of Olympus still held some power left and in the corner of his eye he glimpsed blue fabric billowing in the wind._ You know what is left to restore justice to the world. _The voice of Themis spoke in his head. He did know what was needed even as Athena place a hand on his shoulder, he knew how it would end._

 _"_ _I trust you to do the right thing" she said warmly, expecting the answer._

 _He leaned down over the blue sword. "You really shouldn't."_

 _"_ _You owe me this!"_

 _"_ _I owe you nothing!" Kratos stood up the ancient blade glowing bright even as the last of Olympus faded away._

 _"_ _You would kill me again, after everything I did for you. I protected you from Ares and sheltered you from the wrath of Olympus. I MADE YOU A GOD!" she practically screamed the last bit, as if he had desired to be a god in the first place. He simply stood, light on his feet, the old grimace on his face._

 _"_ _My vengeance, ends now." He spoke calmly and raised the massive broadsword. Sparks of lightning jumped to the blade, Athena grew terrified and staggered back. Then in a surprise swing Kratos brought the blade down, flipped the handle with the blade pointed at him, and rammed the sword through his chest._

Athena floated over to Kratos and yanked his head up to look him in the eye. "You disappoint me, spartan," she said calmly, like a mother to a child who had failed. He simply hmph in her face as she ripped out the blade and discarded the now dead blade. Kratos fell to the ground, the last of his strength leaving him as he tried to laugh at the ghost floating away. The darkness grew closer, though with the underworld a mess he wondered if his soul would go anywhere. Tilting his head, he saw Themis standing there, scales in one hand and an old sword in the other.

"You have sated your vengeance and returned what was stolen back to the world, as the goddess of justice and truth I judge you worthy of a second life. So that you may rebuild yourself and atone for the chaos you have caused." She lifted to scales high enough that he could see they were level, his crimes equaled his achievements. A quick thrust and the blade in her hand entered the hole in his chest. White hot pain racked his body as he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. When the pain lifted he was still lying on the ground but the wound had partly closed, enough that he wouldn't die. Once more he gritted his teeth and began to crawl towards the far ledge and into the unknown.


End file.
